


Let's Free Fall (and see where we land)

by lechatnoir



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU where Erik is a postman based off of that picture on tumblr yep, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of sheenstbr's lovely drawing which inspired this little fic uwu! </p><p>AU in which Erik is a postman/delivery man and accidentally slips a love letter in Charles' parcel and well, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Free Fall (and see where we land)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ chrysanthemumskies
> 
> and the image/post that inspired this little fic : 
> 
> http://chrysanthemumskies.tumblr.com/post/58459411756/ikeracity-sheenstbr-erik-is-a-postman-he

When Erik had started out at the old Post Office down on Park Avenue and Madison, he never would have thought that he would have loved his job.

Or, rather, to be more specific, he never would have thought that his job, as a post man to actually find someone to love. It was stupid, and even a little on the hysterical side, but he had a parcel to deliver at 486 Park Avenue Court, apartment 6C, and Alex wasn’t there to cover his shift, so he figured he might as well.

He had decided to walk - after all, it was nearby and it was a old breezy summer day and so he had found the building, gotten past the doorman at the front desk who waved him in with a hello, and proceeded to go to the elevator, pressed the button to get to the 6th floor, and promptly went looking for the apartment which he had to deliver the parcel to.

 

Except, he didn’t notice that when he rings the doorbell goes to rummage around in his bag to find his clipboard and pen to finally deliver the parcel to one ‘Charles Xavier’ that he had accidentally also slipped his envelope which held quite an important (and probably quite cheesy) love letter that he may or may not have written when he was slightly hung over and drunk in his little apartment and it was about five in the morning and all he had in his system was one cup of piping hot coffee while it was still dark out- into the folds of the parcel.

 

So when one ‘Charles Xavier’ opens the door and smiles at Erik, it takes all his self control not to fumble and drop the pen and maybe trip over his own two feet because of how utterly charming and well, lovely this man was.

 

(it’s unnatural for someone to have eyes that blue. seriously does he have the ocean in there because i think i may or may not be drowning in them — focus Erik, focus!) 

 

"Ah uh— parcel for Charles Xavier? "

 

"Oh yes, thank you! I’ve been waiting for my copy on this latest book on genetics - science and all that! I hope it wasn’t too heavy to carry, or that you haven’t been waiting for too long?"

 

Erik may or may not have been blushing, or staring at Charles a little stupidly because he really was quite lovely and he almost reminded him of a eager cat who soaked up attention. 

 

And he does have a fondness for cats.

 

(Not that anyone except his mother knows that. )

 

Focus, Erik! 

"Ah no, it wasn’t too heavy - I’ve had a lot more heavier packages to carry. Just sign here please." Erik says, handing the notepad over and Charles takes the parcel and the envelope without really noticing,signs, and smiles at Erik and he thinks he may or may not have fallen into a love spell or something like that . 

 

(or that he’s back in grade school and is about to confess to the prettiest girl that he liked her. Except well, he was older now and this was a complete and utter stranger that he may or may not have fallen in love with at first sight.) 

 

"I hope you have a good day —"

 

"Erik."

 

"I hope you have a wonderful day, Erik!" 

 

"Ah, same to you, Charles"

 

The door closes, and Erik leaves with a smile, clocks out , and goes home.

 

ii.

 

It’s only until he comes home to his mother’s cooking that he realizes that there’s one envelope missing, and he collapses into a chair by the kitchen table, and Edna takes one look at him, smiles and laughs and says 

 

(as the cat jumps on the table) 

 

"Seems like you’ve met someone special hmm? Erik?"

 

and he can only place his head down on the table and let out a groan before looking up at her and muttering about what had happened, that he had wanted to give someone special a letter but ended up delivering it along with the parcel to one Charles Xavier who was a complete and utter stranger and he thinks that he may or may not quite actually like this man in a non platonic sort of way and he was a complete stranger —

 

Edna laughs and cuts him off again, placing a bowl of piping hot soup in front of him and tells him 

 

"Love works in odd ways. Maybe it’s a sign."

 

"Mama, there’s no such thing as ‘signs’ or ‘fate’"

 

"Hush and eat your soup or go groan elsewhere if you don’t want my cooking."

 

"Yes mama." 

 

"Good boy. Lati, seems like Erik’s had quite an adventure today ,old girl." she says , scratching the purring cat behind the ears as the cat sits on top of the counter and watches him , tail swishing in delight. 

 

iii.

 

Charles hadn’t expected to receive a letter.

Or to be specific he hadn’t excepted to receive a love letter from the postman. 

 

Still, he had to tell himself to stay calm and be professional when he had opened the door and had seen Erik for the first time and Raven had peered from out from the corner of the little corridor of their apartment, let out a low wolf whistle, and proceeded to continue on her way to her room. 

 

It didn’t help that he wanted to meet this stranger even more after reading the lettter.

 

Luckily, Erik had stamped the letter with the number and address of the post office, so the very next day, Charles had set out to meet him, even if Erik didn’t know that he was coming, or that he had his own little letter to deliver.

iv.

 

The post office was slow that day, with little to no people coming in and out. It was simple paperwork, and sending a few parcels in and out of the place.

Needless to say, Erik was bored.

Until that is, he saw a very familiar face, and had hoped that one of his co-workers could take Charles and he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment.

 

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen, and all he had was a simple glass window and a smile on his face when Charles had come up to his window.

 

“Hello there – Erik, is it?”

“Yes – Charles… Xavier?”

“The one and only. I’d like to deliver a letter?”

 

“Of course, just slip it under the glass and I’ll take care of it ,”

Smiling, Charles nods and slips the letter underneath.

 

“Hm? Oh there seems to be no envelope –“ Erik starts, before looking down and seeing that it was addressed to him, and it was a very short but pleasant message that read

 

\- Dear Erik the Postman,

 

I was quite startled and pleasantly surprised at receiving your letter the other day when you had come to deliver my parcel, however I would like to see that I find you quite attractive and would be honored if you would like to go on a date with me or perhaps just get to know each other a bit better.

 

I would also like to know if you would like to meet me at Central Park, where the chessboards are set up.

 

I was hoping we could possibly play a game, if you do play chess of course.

 

-Charles Xavier.

 

Erik had finished reading, looked up and said “Hey guys I think I’m going to end my shift early – Sean, cover for me since you owe me one after that one time you were doped up and I covered for you.”

 

Charles had smiled, and said

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Erik the Postman.”

 

“That will be $1.87.”

 

“But I – “

 

“Only joking. It’s nice to meet you Charles.”

 

And that’s how they met, through a little love letter gone wrong, and a warm summer breeze that danced through along them as they walked down the streets, step together step, and a hesitant little smile on their faces as they held hands.

 

And sure, it may have been odd, but they had exchanged letters

 

Which mean that it was a start, maybe.

 

_fin_


End file.
